1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measuring devices for measuring resistance and more particularly to devices for measuring resistance of a living body.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exists devices for measuring the resistance of a living body. Such devices are sometimes referred to as galvanic skin response (GSR) devices and are utilized in a variety of applications. Such applications include polygraphs and research uses.
Such instruments contained in the prior art have several drawbacks. Firstly, the better instruments have a high power consumption, are expensive, are very complex to achieve the required stability, are large and non portable and have complex and confusing controls. The less expensive and portable units also have their disadvantages. In particular, such disadvantages including high power consumption, poor stability, low sensitivity, an expensive and complex battery source and to avoid shock hazard a complex battery charger.